criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
In Vino Veritas
In Vino Veritas is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-seventh case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred seventy-eighth case overall. It takes place in the Spring Fields district of Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player headed to Villa Bateman to grill Christian Bateman about Ad Astra and his early release from prison. In the patio however, they found his mother, Cora Bateman, drowned in a barrel of wine. Mid-investigation, Ramirez found a "secret room" under the villa, which turned out to just be the villa's wine cellar. Later, Martine and sommelier Cedric Duchateau had an argument over wine. They then found enough evidence to arrest socialite Jacinta Linares for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Jacinta said that her family had gone broke after a series of bad investments. She then borrowed Cora for money, which she gladly gave. However, jealous that the Linares mansion was featured on the cover of House & Castle, Cora demanded the money back from Jacinta. Not having money to repay the debt yet and realizing that their friendship was contingent on Cora's feeling of superiority over her, Jacinta knocked her out with an ashtray during an argument and shoved her face into a wine barrel. Judge Powell then sentenced her to 37 years in prison. Post-trial, Jones and the player searched the cellar to continue their investigation into Ad Astra. There, they found a dictaphone which (per Cathy) contained recordings of Bateman expressing his disappointment in Fornax's imprisonment and saying that Ad Astra still had "Plan Supernova" to turn to. When they confronted Bateman about the recording however, he refused to talk about the plan. Meanwhile, Savannah Blake asked Gloria and the player to find her "stalker". After searching Villa Bateman again for clues, the team found an agenda, which (per Gabriel) belonged to his girlfriend, Sofia Quadrelli, whom the team then helped reunite with Gabriel. After all the events, the team discussed their plans to learn more about Plan Supernova before getting interrupted by an explosion. Summary Victim *'Cora Bateman' (found drowned in a barrel of wine) Murder Weapon *'Wine' Killer *'Jacinta Linares' Suspects C278P1.png|Christian Bateman C278P2.png|Cedric Duchateau C278P3.png|Jacinta Linares C278P4.png|Eoin Cafferey C278P5.png|Savannah Blake Quasi-suspect(s) C278PQ1.png|Sofia Quadrelli Killer's Profile *The killer works out. *The killer has been to Provence. *The killer eats figs. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears a red scarf. Crime Scenes C278CS1A.jpg|Villa Patio C278CS1B.jpg|Spiral Staircase C278CS2A.jpg|Living Room C278CS2B.jpg|Sofas C278CS3A.jpg|Wine Cellar C278CS3B.jpg|Wine Cabinet Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Villa Patio. (Clues: Tasting Cup, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Christian Bateman; Victim identified: Cora Bateman) *Demand answers from Christian Bateman. (Prerequisite: Villa Patio investigated) *Examine Tasting Cup. (New Suspect: Cedric Duchateau) *Talk to Cedric Duchateau about the murder. (Prerequisite: Duchateau decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Prerequisite: Cedric interrogated; Clues: Fancy Box, Cheese Platter) *Examine Fancy Box. (Result: Cameos Inscription) *Examine Faded Inscription. (Result: Box Dedication; New Suspect: Jacinta Linares) *Talk to Jacinta Linares about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Box Dedication unraveled) *Examine Cheese Platter. (Result: Anonymous Letter) *Analyze Anonymous Letter. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Provence) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Wine; Attribute: The killer works out) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Orchid Gift, Doll, Crate of Wine Goblets) *Examine Orchid Gift. (Result: Gift Tag) *Analyze Gift Tag. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Savannah Blake) *Ask Savannah Blake how she knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Gift Tag analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sofas) *Investigate Sofas. (Prerequisite: Savannah interrogated; Clues: Torn Fabric, Coffee Table Book) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats figs) *Examine Coffee Table Book. (Result: Jacinta Linares' house) *Ask Jacinta Linares why the victim wanted her to kick her out. (Prerequisite: Jacinta Linares' House identified; Profile updated: Jacinta works out and has been to Provence) *Examine Doll. (Result: Orange Particles) *Examine Orange Articles. (Result: Shrimp Shells) *Ask Christian Bateman why he owns a creepy doll of his mother. (Prerequisite: Shrimp Shells identified under microscope; Profile updated: Christian works out) *Examine Crate of Wine Goblets. (Result: Cigar Cutter; New Suspect: Eoin Cafferey) *Ask Eoin Cafferey what he's doing at the Bateman villa. (Prerequisite: Cigar Cutter found; Profiles updated: Eoin works out and has been to Provence, Christian has been to Provence) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Cedric Duchateau why the victim was infuriating. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Wine Cabinet; Profile updated: Cedric has been to Provence and eats figs) *Investigate Wine Cabinet. (Prerequisite: Cedric interrogated; Clues: Torn Photo, Weird Device) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Christian Bateman's Photo) *Examine Christian Bateman's Photo. (Result: Photo Message) *Ask Savannah Blake about the victim setting her up with Christian Bateman. (Prerequisite: Photo Message unraveled; Profile updated: Savannah works out) *Examine Weird Device. (Result: Unlocked Device) *Analyze Unlocked Device. (09:00:00) *Ask Eoin Cafferey about the prototype iPear phone. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Device analyzed; Profiles updated: Eoin eats figs, Christian eats figs) *Investigate Spiral Staircase. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bucket of Grapes, Barrel Lid) *Examine Bucket of Grapes. (Result: Bloody Ashtray) *Analyze Bloody Ashtray. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Barrel Lid. (Result: Red Fibers) *Analyze Red Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red scarf) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Seeds of Destruction (5/6). (No stars) Seeds of Destruction (5/6) *Find out what Savannah Blake wants. (Available after unlocking Seeds of Destruction) *Investigate Villa Patio. (Prerequisite: Savannah interrogated; Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Agenda Agenda) *Analyze Italian Agenda. (09:00:00) *Find out why Sofia Quadrelli's at the Bateman villa. (Prerequisite: Italian Agenda analyzed; Reward: Straw Hat) *Ask Cedric Duchateau for help finding wine for Sofia. (Prerequisite: Sofia interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Living Room. (Prerequisite: Cedric interrogated; Clue: Bottle of Rosé) *Examine Bottle of Rosé. (Result: Rosé Wine) *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Available after unlocking Seeds of Destruction; Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Analyze Voice Recorder. (06:00:00) *Demand answers from Christian Bateman about Plan Supernova. (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from a Latin phrase, "in vino veritas" literally translating to "in wine, truth", which suggests a person under the influence of alcohol is more likely to speak their hidden thoughts and desires. *Upton Abbey is a parody of British historical period drama ''Downton Abbey''. *In Chapter 3, the Rochesters are mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Spring Fields